


Jump

by NocturnaIV



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Adventure, Based on the movie, Friendship, Gen, Spiderverse Mini Bang, but with references to the comics, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Gwen stares at me. The same look she gave me when I explained that I had created a secure mechanism to jump from one dimension to another and SP//dr and I had been testing the machine until suddenly, during a jump, SP//dr was stuck in one dimension. The only reason why I didn’t panic at that moment -and I am still calm so far- is because SP//dr’s signal is stable and active. But without SP//dr, I'm just a young genius in the wrong dimension. Therefore, I used my last jump to get to Gwen and ask for her help. . She has the same look now that back then. The look of a superheroine.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> This story was edited and reviewed by HappyGirl282. I'm very happy to have you, Merry

I look at my bracelet again and smile. Green. Everything is fine.

The music is intense and strong. My fingers dig into my seat when the vocalist screams at the microphone and my arms raise in the air. This is great! I like it. In this song, there is an electronic style throughout this intense rock that makes it refreshing. In my dimension and in my time, this style is completely retro and few remember songs like that. But I like it.

Gwen plays the drums with the same naturalness that she would use to jump from one building to another. Gloria, the girl in the synthesizer smiles at me and adds a danceable rhythm to the music. I jump on the seat and move with the rhythm. This is fun. Betty doesn’t even look at me, she's very focused on her guitar, but she does a great job. She makes this song sound like the theme for a classic villain in a video game. And in the center is the vocalist, shouting against the microphone, beating any other sound with her harmonious voice and full of emotions. She not only sings, but she also dances against the microphone and I get the impression that she is upset.

" _Face it, tiger, face it, tiger, this is your shot! Face it, tiger, it's all you got!_ "

Okay, Mary Jane is definitely upset. And I think she's upset with me. Because it cannot be humanly possible to have a look of perpetual annoyance in the face, right? However, Mary Jane seems to be an expert in making unpleasant gestures. Maybe she doesn't like me standing on the seat. Or she doesn't like to see me dance while she sings. Or she doesn't like little girls. I don't know…

So I sit again. Mary Jane hasn't stopped singing at any time and I could swear that she looks humorous knowing that she scared me. Because she smiles or that's what I think she's doing because her red hair covers her face when she shakes her head.

I look at Gwen and she makes a funny face that makes me laugh. I cannot believe that this Mary Jane is the version that Gwen has. She doesn't look anything like the ones I've met. Some are heroines and others are adventurous, but all are kind and sweet. None of them can wrinkle their noses and look like an evil fairy tale villain trapped in the body of a teenager. This is scary. But I take Gwen's silent advice. I'll not let her affect me. Also, the end of the song has Gwen doing a drum solo and it's the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. She really is amazing.

"Gloria, what was that?" Mary Jane asks when the song ends.

"What thing?"

"You turned my song..."

" _Our_ " Gwen corrects.

Mary Jane makes a sound similar to what a guardian dog would do to a mouse.

"...into an electronic and dance music."

Gloria shrugs and smiles at me. I do the same. I like her.

"It was just a bit of fun." Gloria inclines her face "I promise you it won’t happen in tomorrow's presentation."

"Better for you or I'll make you sleep on the couch." Mary Jane threatens.

"We don’t even live together, luv." Gloria responds and apparently, she is very used to hearing things like that... "Besides, you wouldn’t dare."

Mary Jane growls again and moves to one side of the room. Betty leaves her guitar against the wall and without saying a word; she starts to see something on her cell phone. Gwen stretches to relax her muscles and approaches my side. In a few seconds, I'm sitting between Gwen and Gloria.

"Too intense for your taste?" Gwen asks.

I look at her with a small smile.

"I love it."

"Gwen!" Mary Jane screams from across the room. "If you're doing babysitting, we're going to divide your earnings for using us."

"As nice as ever, Em Jay!" Gwen responds sarcastically.

I look at Gloria, sincerely offended by that accusation.

"I don’t need a babysitter." I respond, slightly puffing my cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sure you can take good care of yourself." Gloria supports me.

Of me, my city, my dimension and five more, seven, if I don’t have much homework. I smile.

"Thanks." I look at Gwen "For bringing me."

"Don’t worry, that's what friends are for." She looks at my bracelet and smiles. "Shall we go?"

I nod and we both say goodbye to all the girls. Mary Jane doesn’t even look at us and orders Gwen to be here first thing in the tomorrow.

"I didn’t know you played in a band." I comment when we are on the street.

"For a while, I didn’t do it anymore, but after returning from our last venture, I met with Em Jay and I agreed to return... or rather, she gave me a second chance." Gwen looks at me "I know Em Jay has a horrible attitude, but she's a good girl. Also, surprisingly, she has a noble heart, she cannot stand abusive people and she has got into hundreds of fights over that."

"Actually... that's exactly what I would expect from Mary Jane Watson." I reply "But I admit that her terrible attitude is something new."

"Not for me." Gwen rolls her eyes "And how is SP//dr?"

I look at the green light on my bracelet.

"Active, calm and safe."

"And your watch was already recharged?"

"We're ready to travel between dimensions." I respond with pride "We will have to go for four other dimensions before we get to theirs, but it's the fastest way."

"No problem." Gwen leads me down an alley "As long as I'm here for tomorrow's practice, everything will be fine."

"Thanks ..." I repeat "For everything."

Gwen stops and stares at me. The same look she gave me when I jumped on her last night while patrolling the city dressed as Spider-woman. The same look she gave me when I explained that I had created a secure mechanism to jump from one dimension to another and SP//dr and I had been testing the machine until suddenly, during a jump, SP//dr was stuck in one dimension. The only reason why I didn’t panic at that moment -and I am still calm so far- is because SP//dr’s signal is stable and active. But without SP//dr, I'm just a young genius in the wrong dimension. Therefore, I used my last jump to get to Gwen and ask for her help. She has the same look now that back then. The look of a superheroine that tries to infuse courage to a civilian. I know, because I have given the same look hundreds of times.

"Come with me."

Gwen takes my hand and I don’t protest. For some reason, I don’t feel that she is treating me like a child. And when we go out to the next street, there are a lot of people and only Gwen's hand keeps me from being dragged among the pedestrians. This city and this period have too many humans and small spaces. Gwen’s dimension reminds me of Miles’, both are very similar. I'm not used to having to break through so many people, so I cling to Gwen's arm, who takes advantage of any small chance to make her way and create enough space for me to move forward. We both arrive at the intersection; she makes me hurry before the cars run over us.

"You really need to find out about reusable energy and air transport within cities." I say, feeling that I could have lost my sanity in just one street.

"We've done it, but it's not for public use." Gwen releases my hand and moves toward an ice cream stand "Flavor?"

"Strawberry with sparks.” I respond, automatically.

My eyes observe the sidewalk. There are very few people around and I take a deep breath. Gwen hands me my ice cream and we both start walking.

"What are we doing?" I ask "We must go.”

"Peni, don’t get me wrong, I understand how important it is SP//dr to you. But they is fine. What you did, appear here, is something I didn’t think possible. And I want to take this opportunity just to talk a little." Gwen said and I follow her step "How did you manage to repair SP//dr?"

"I'm not the only genius in my dimension. And technically I work for the government. My uncles are the creators of SP//dr, but the robot is just the tool to connect me with my spider. Technically we are both SP//dr, the hero of the city. When I returned to my dimension, the government kept silent about our little adventure and quickly financed the exact replica of SP//dr. The most important thing for my uncles was my spider and I were well. SP//dr is nothing without the bond we share." I take a bite of my ice cream and let it melt in my mouth slowly. "Before, I told you that I took the name of SP//dr when my father died. That's because the robot only works with the same genetics. I was the only one who could make SP//dr work." I breathe deeply, feeling strange talking about this because I am very aware that I am different from the other arachnid heroes "From the day my father died, I agreed to train and prepare to be linked. My spider, the same spider that was my father's, should bite me. That was going to create a link between us. That, the bite, was the key to SP//dr accepting me as their new pilot." I look at her "Does this sound strange to you?"

Gwen shook her head, although I notice that her ice cream is almost melting.

"We traveled to another dimension, we met. If you tell me you're technically a government agent saving the world, I'll believe you." Gwen shrugged and smiled at me "It's not _that_ weird." She looks at me for a second "Are there more pilots like you?"

"No.” I respond too quickly, feeling chills. "There is only one hero: SP//dr."

Gwen notices my resistance to continue talking about the subject and for a few seconds we enjoy our ice creams, the nice breeze and the place without many people.

"My Pete would have loved to see your SP//dr. He was an absolute nerd. He liked Dungeons & Dragons and do marathons of science fiction movies."

"Is he like our Peter?" I ask, sincerely curious.

Gwen meditates a little, but she smiles. Something in her mind brings her good memories.

"I think the Parkers tend to be nerds.” Gwen concludes, messing up my hair.

That makes me laugh and maybe she's right. My dad was also a science fiction nerd. Only he would have thought that being bitten by a spider to be linked up with a robot and save the city was the most incredible thing in the world. Only him and me. Yes, Gwen is right, we are nerds.

"I never asked you." Gwen says "You also have an Aunt May and an Uncle Ben? Or are they your ancestors...?" She narrows her eyes. "I admit it's a bit confusing to know that you are from another dimension and from the future at the same time."

"You don’t imagine how it’s for me to be in the past." I answer "When I spoke of my uncles, the leaders of SP//dr’s project, I meant my aunt May and uncle Ben. Do you have them too?"

"They are not my uncles, but yes. My relationship with them is complicated." Gwen shrugs. "They blame Spider-woman for Peter's death, but they love Gwen as if she were another member of the family."

I open my eyes in surprise. She is more honest than I am. Because I didn’t mention the pressure I felt to become my father's replacement. I didn’t talk about how difficult it was to have to postpone my pain by being orphaned because of my uncles, the city and the government needed me. Me. A little girl. They needed me to save them. However, Gwen looks at me and I realize that she understands. I don’t need to put on words everything that I’ve lived. She already knows. She has also lived it, one way or another. The obligation to save the world. The pain of losing someone. The pressure of others. Gwen understands. We just happened to learned not to let the rest of people notice.

"Ready for our adventure?" She asks me as we finish our ice cream.

"Yes!"

Gwen laughs but she brings me to a very commonplace for us. A place with few people, a space between buildings or houses. A dark place. Because she needs to change. Gwen is my bodyguard, the competent superheroine and wherever we go, we may need Spider-woman. I hand her a bracelet that connects her to my dimensional clock. This way, she will be safe. I climb on her back and activate my watch.

"Go north."

She nods and begins to swing between buildings, over the traffic. I'm waiting for the signal and I'm going to guide her to the best place to jump. I don’t want us to appear inside a wall or underground. Therefore, I activate the watch at the exact moment.

_We jump._

Gwen screams as she loses all reality for a moment. But I laugh hard. In a second we are in the space between dimensions and in the next, we appear in a city very similar to the one we left, but...

Gwen jumps to a roof and we hide. The police are following a person dressed completely in black who jumps between the roofs on the other side of the street. The only thing I can distinguish is the white and short hair that they has. The way this person jumps is feline and lands very gracefully.

"Black Cat stop!"

People on the street shout ‘ _Spider-girl!_ ’ and we see a girl, about Gwen's age, wearing a black and white suit. The superheroine has carrot-colored hair and swings between the buildings until she falls on Black Cat. They fight, but there is something friendly between them. Gwen covers my eyes and turns my back of the scene.

"It's not fair!" I complain, struggling to be free, but Gwen's hand is very strong "What's going on?"

“Trust me; I'm doing you a favor." She sounds pretty annoyed "You know? My Black Cat and I do not get along."

"I don’t have a Black Cat. Who is they?"

"In my case, she's a famous singer and a thief."

At last, I manage to take Gwen's hand from my face.

"Does your whole dimension revolve around music?"

"Apparently." She says sarcastically "And my villains never flirt with me. Actually, they are quite rude."

"Mine sometimes flirt with me."

Gwen looks at me with surprise and I laugh.

"They think I'm an adult and a man."

"You scared me!" Gwen looks at me reproachfully.

"That's my revenge for covering my eyes." I try to look back, but they have disappeared and Gwen smiles at me with victory. "Trickster."

"Ready for another jump?"

I check my watch and nod. I climb back into Gwen's back and she starts to move between the buildings. This is much more fun than being inside SP//dr. The air messes my hair and the memories travel through my mind, moments where my father used to sit me on his back when I was very little. I close my eyes and give the order to jump. This time Gwen doesn’t scream and we are in a much more technological city, although not like mine. There are buildings and entire parks floating in the air and vehicles are flying to reach their destination. There is vegetation everywhere and the air is incredibly clean. If I stare, there are animals everywhere and humans live with them naturally. Gwen and I observe everything around us. Apparently, it is a dimension where humanity managed to combine the force of nature with technology. Or, maybe the animal life became quite advanced. I don’t know. Gwen moves much more slowly, she jumps from one building to another, observing every little detail.

"This is incredible."

I nod, I'm really curious to see how some things work, because apparently, they use some kind of energy generated by the trees themselves. Gwen starts climbing a building and we both look inside the windows. There are forests inside. People are using their computers, but apparently, they have them connected to the roots of the trees.

"I must write down the coordinates of this place and return with SP//dr."

"Nerd." Gwen jokes.

"Oh, come on! You are also impressed."

She laughs and jumps to get to one of the floating parks. I get off her back and the floor is incredibly soft.

"All this is made up of interconnected roots." Gwen leans down and touches the ground "This is fascinating."

"Nerd."

We laugh. For the position, it seems that Spider-woman is interrogating the plants. Maybe that's why we don’t repair in the person who appears next to us and rests their foot on Gwen's back to give her a gentle push.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwen and I look at the stranger. A strange Spider-man. A Spider-man with a green and blue suit. I can’t see Gwen's face because of her mask, but I'm pretty sure she's as nervous as I am.

"I…"

"Mom is going to kill me if she knows you went out on your own."

"Mom?" Gwen turns and straightens to look at the man.

And that's when it happens. The feeling of connection. Spider-man looks at me and I feel the same. _One of us._

"Oh ... You guys are not from here." He responds, much more calmly. "I'm sorry, I confused you with my younger sister, she loves to wear mom's old suit."

Gwen takes a huge leap backward and ends by my side. I open my eyes in surprise and point to both of them, wanting to laugh loudly. He said ‘ _Mom’_! Spider-man inclines his head to one side, confused.

"Lately some people from other dimensions have appeared. However, this is the first time I see a young version of my mom."

"Mom ...?" Spider-woman screams as if she has my age.

This is pure gold.

"Yes, you are Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy, right?” He looks at me "And ... I'm not sure who you are."

"Peni Parker." I introduce myself "From another dimension. _Another-another_ dimension."

"Mom?" Gwen seems to be a step away from a panic attack.

"Yes." Spider-man brings his hand to the edge of his mask "Yes, I'm your son. Well, the son of your version in this dimension and-"

Gwen takes my hand before we can see the man's face and she presses the button to jump. Very bad idea. A terrible idea.

_We jump._

But we fall through the sky, Gwen holds me tight and I start to say terrible words in Japanese. My eyes search around us, but we are in an area of incredibly low buildings. Gwen hugs me to protect myself from the fall and move her body to make the fall a little slower. As we approach the ground, she starts throwing nets to stop us. In my mind, I follow her calculations and quickly I'm pointing out where to put the next net until we stop falling and start swinging to a roof. Eventually, we both roll in the ground. I take a moment to recover and then I yell.

"You have children!"

"No." Gwen pulls up her mask to see me "An alternate version of me has a son and a daughter."

"And you didn’t let me see what he looked like. We could find out who the father was!"

Gwen looked sick at the idea, shaking her head strongly.

"Aren’t you curious to know?" I ask, surprised "It could be Miles."

She rolls her eyes.

"Or Peter." Gwen replies "Because most of the time it's Peter who lives and not me. Because it's a Parker who wears the mask. But that doesn’t matter. That Spider-man is not my son. And the Gwen from another dimension can be a single mother, also her children could be adopted. Seeing his face or know his name, wouldn’t help."

My smile disappears. She is right. In my travels, I have seen arachnid superheroes and Peter Parker is usually the one who wears the title. Gwen and Miles are... the only Gwen and Miles I know. They’re like me.

"Okay, but don’t push the button too soon." I scold her and look at the street "Gwen!"

"Spider-woman." She corrects me and looks down. “Oh my…"

"We must see!" I climb on her back "Down! Down!"

Luckily, Gwen has the same curiosity as me and we go down from the roof to the huge sign outside the cinema: ‘ _Spider-man: far from home_ ’. Apparently, the movie happens somewhere in Europe. Nevertheless, what we are both looking at is that half of Spider-man looks futuristic and the other is identical to our Spider-man in black, but without the hat.

"I'm confused." Gwen inclines her head.

I see another sign in the door, where Spider-man is unmasked and looks incredibly young.

"Oh my God ..." Gwen goes to the sign "It's..." She covers her mouth with her hands and slowly touches the sign "Peter..."

 _Her_ Peter. The Peter that she lost. The teenager who loved fantasy and science fiction. The Peter that played Dungeons & Dragons and saw marathons of science fiction movies. I always thought it must have been difficult for her to see an adult Peter, one who lived, but... this must be killing her.

"Gwen ...?" I mutter, walking to take her free hand. "Are you okay?"

She nods, but she keeps looking at the sign. Her fingers traverse the incredibly young face of the actor.

"Peter hated wearing glasses..." She tells me, taking my hand, but this time I feel it is me who holds Gwen "He always wanted to have this haircut, he thought it would look good on him, but Aunt May always left it much shorter. You know, even today I could hardly imagine him as Spider-man. But look at him." She smiles proudly "My Peter in the uniform, who would guess?"

I lean against her arm and she squeezes my hand more.

"Look! It's Gwen and Peni!"

We both turned around and noticed a group of people watching us. A girl comes to us with a cell phone.

"Can I have a picture with you?"

"I love your costumes." Another boy approaches and looks at me curiously "Where did you get that wig? Your hair looks amazing."

"Thank you…? But it's my natural hair."

"I envy you." He waves his cell phone. "Can I take a picture with you? Your costumes of Gwen and Peni are incredible. If you need more people for your cosplay group, I can give you my number."

Oh...

I pull Gwen's hand and I murmur.

"This is a dimension where we are just characters... I've already met one like this before. But it is likely that there are no people with powers here."

"Oh ..." Gwen nods and laughs in such a false way that my ears hurt "Of course, we really need guys to-"

My clock sounds. The lights change to red and my heart stops immediately because of the worry.

"We must go!" I shout "Now! Now! Now! Now!"

Gwen understands my urgency because she gets me on her back and runs off, looking for a place where civilians cannot see us.

"Jump!" I hug her neck "Just jump! Now!"

"But the people..."

"Please!"

Gwen tries to stay as Spider-woman, the superheroine who thinks of civilians. I know it. I understand it. But I don’t need that now. The person I need now is Gwen, my friend, the girl who knows what it's like to be in a race against time to save someone you love.

"I hope that something like Men in Black exists here or people are going to go crazy."

And with those words, Spider-woman jumps into the street, on top of a moving bus and from there into a five-story building.

"To which direction?"

"To the Angel!"

In front of us, the main street meets with another and in the center; there is a monument with a stone angel.

"... seriously, I hope there are Men in Black here."

Gwen says, jumping toward the center of the avenue, in front of everyone. Apparently, we are in a busy time because pedestrians shout when they see us and cars suddenly stop. But that doesn’t matter. Not now.

"I keep going…?"

"As if you were going to crash."

And I'm lucky Gwen doesn’t hesitate and push forward.

And we jump a few centimeters from the face of the angel.

This time we both scream because there is no place to hold us. We appear in the middle of a park, but the trees are far away. Gwen prepares to fall to the ground and I jump off her back at the last moment to land. My eyes observe the outdoor urban art that surrounds us, but I only do it to look for SP//dr.

"There!"

"You don’t have to say it."

Gwen is right; people are running in the opposite direction. Although it is a sunny morning and surely, people were having a great moment, now they are running at full speed.

"To the shelters!"

"The evacuation vehicles will take a moment to arrive from the north zone!"

I don’t have time to admire the way this dimension seems to handle the situation. Civilians are mobilizing quickly but in an orderly manner. There are people in red shirts escorting people who cannot move so fast. Everyone seems to see their cell phones to follow directions. That reminds me of the catastrophe applications we have in my dimension. Apparently, this place is closer to resemble my present.

A roar in the distance makes me shudder.

Gwen's hand takes mine and I jump to her back. The small height I win makes me notice whom we are facing.

"Oh no…"

The Venom version of this dimension is terrifying. A wave of panic fills my mind when I see it trying to open the cabin of SP//dr. 

"What is Venom doing?" Gwen stops. "It cannot join a machine."

I jump from her back.

"Yes, it can. And trust me... It's not a good idea."

Even with the mask, I know that Spider-woman has questions, but even so, she jumps into combat. I try to go to SP//dr, but Venom keeps the fight close to my friend. I start looking for an option, whatever it is. But the only thing that surrounds us is urban art.

Murals, those don’t work for me.

Deformed traffic signs, but I cannot use them as a weapon without my suit.

Beauty publicity on a statue, that's not useful for me either.

An incredibly modern car without wheels or steering wheel, that...

That could work.

I run in that direction. Spider-woman tries to immobilize Venom but it releases itself from each of her attacks and the symbiont is already gaining ground. But Gwen keeps getting up, going back to attack. I get in the car and start cutting cables and edit some components. I like the technology of this dimension. It's not as old-fashioned as the one in Miles's or Gwen's.

Spider-woman falls on the windshield of the car.

"Wait" I press the power button "and look."

The thunderous music almost sends Gwen flying, but she maintains the balance. Venom roars, losing the solid form of its body and still struggling to reach SP//dr but I raise the volume. That's all we need to make it run. I turn off the music and run to SP//dr, although the warning of danger in my watch has already turned off and I know they is fine. But they greeted me immediately, with a lot of energy. The feeling of connection fills me with peace and I embrace my friend. They raise me to the ground and I hug their face.

"I'm glad to see you together.” Gwen says.

"We thank you for everything."

"There is also a Venom in your dimension, right?"

SP//dr shows fear on their screen and I caress their face.

"There is only one SP//dr. But once they tried to create another, a better one: VEN#m. It didn’t go well. " SP//dr nods hard and I hold myself to keep from falling. I look at my dimensional jump watch and smile "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Don’t you want to go to another adventure?" I look at her. "Maybe… Don’t you want to visit Miles? He's in a dimension jump right now."

Gwen removes her mask and I can see that she is surprised. I smile and I can feel that SP//dr is excited like me.

"Apparently I should fight Venom more often." Gwen puts her mask back on and jumps on SP//dr's shoulder. "When are we leaving?"

"Oh, don’t you want to talk a little and enjoy time together?" I joke "I know Miles is important, but don’t you want some ice cream?"

"Peni!" Gwen laughs.

"I’m just kidding." I offer my watch "Ready for another trip?"

"Ready for another adventure."

Therefore, _we jump_.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, little creatures! This story was very fun to do. I really admire the patience and dedication of the creators of this Mini Bang. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
